The present invention relates generally to an instrument panel and, more particularly, to an adjustment assembly for the instrument panel. The adjustment assembly is of the type that generates electrical signals based on user inputs.
An important function of an adjustment or knob assembly, such as those found on the instrument panel of an automobile, is to communicate user input to a controller, which then carries-out the user's commands. Currently, some electrical adjustment assemblies communicate user input via a group of contact members having living hinges, each contact member located along an arc with a different radius. The contact members are selectively engaged by protrusions located on a working side of a knob along the corresponding arcs. The protrusions and contact members cooperate to create different combinations of engaged and disengaged electrical connections, which correspond to various knob positions or settings. However, this type of configuration includes numerous components and part complexity, causing additional manufacturing steps and potential premature system failure.
It is therefore desirable to reduce the part complexity and increase the reliability of an electrical adjustment or knob assembly.
Another important function of an electrical knob assembly is to create a series of indexing points, tactile indict, or detects that the instrument panel operator can feel during knob adjustment in order to indicate that a signal has been sent to the controller. Currently, electrical adjustment assemblies include an adjustment means to send a signal to the controller and a separate indexing means to indicate to the user that a signal has been sent. However, this configuration may also include numerous components and part complexity, causing additional manufacturing steps and potential premature system failure.
Therefore, it is further desirable to reduce the part complexity and increase the reliability of an indexing means for an electrical adjustment assembly.